There is disclosed in Patent Document 1 an automatic traveling car that is used in a horse racing game. This automatic traveling car travels underneath a floor panel of a non-magnetic material and pulls a carriage placed on the floor panel by magnetic force. A model horse and a model jockey are attached on the carriage.